Único
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: "14 de marzo. Ha pasado un mes"..., Ludwig piensa "A veces es difícil aceptar nuestros propios sentimientos, les tememos, nos confunden. Mas todo cae por su propio peso, algo tan grande no puede ser enjaulado por siempre. ¿Decir TE AMO, aliviará mi pecho, y si no siente lo mismo, lo soportaré? ¡cómo es que me vuelve tan loco! ¿Cómo es el ÚNICO que pudo entrar en mi corazón?"
1. Chapter 1

_**ÚNICO**_

RENUNCIA: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**Capitulo 1: Único que me desorienta**_

GerIta/ Alemania x Italia/ Ludwig x Feliciano y algo de Spamano/ España x Romano/ Antonio x Lovino -…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…  
Advertencia: si no han visto el especial de San Valentín de Hetalia the beautiful world tal vez no comprendan del todo. El fic es Slash es decir, el género es shonen ai/boys love (amor de chicos hombre con hombre) 3 Es sentimentalista, tierno. -…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…  
Dedicado a: Margarita Isabel, Magui, para mí también eres única, y la mejor hermanita que pude haber tenido . espero que lo disfrutes ;)  
Saludos a KANRANODANA (Dana), Haru (Zyania), Frida y Dani.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Alemania pov

Escribo fecha por primera vez en este cuaderno, porque la situación lo amerita, mientras escribo, los nervios se apaciguan un poco, mi mente se aclara, me voy acostumbrando a los sentimientos que tengo, mas no por eso disminuyen.

"14 de marzo.

Ha pasado un mes, un mes exacto desde ese día, desde que empezó toda la confusión, desde que se fue aclarando mi visión. ¿Por qué tenía que descubrir este sentimiento? Y por qué tenían que pasar las cosas así. Eso me pregunto todo el tiempo desde ese incidente.

Justo ahora todo parece haber quedado atrás, una semana luego de lo del restaurante, el ambiente retomó su normalidad, no hablamos de ello, nunca recibí respuesta, ni me arriesgué a preguntar de nuevo, parece que sólo somos amigos. _Amigos_, esa palabra que en un pasado me hizo tan feliz, hoy es dolorosa, porque, aunque no me agrade la idea de sentirme atraído hacia alguien del mismo sexo, y no es algo que me pase por razón de orientación sexual, yo…. En verdad me enamoré, por eso me duele que sólo seamos amigos.

La cercanía no se perdió, por lo menos no aparentemente, pero eso a la vez es… es una maldita tentación. Él no lo sabe, o hace como que no, pero yo no lo puedo ver de la misma forma ingenua que una vez le vi, él sigue abrazándome, besando mis mejillas, diciendo que me quiere, más aun diciendo que nunca me dejará de querer, acercándose más de lo conveniente, incluso sigue metiéndose en mi cama por las noches; y temo por el día que se dé cuenta de las adicciones que he desarrollado, a estar cerca de él, de contemplarle, abrazarle, soñar con que está ahí, a mi lado por otras razones, no quiero encontrarme un día con que ha despertado antes que yo y me atrapé abrazándole.

Sé que le gustan las chicas, que no debería pensar en él de la forma que lo hago. Intento no ser evidente cuando se acerca a alguna otra persona y en especial a alguna chica para coquetear, pero mis celos son cada vez peores. Además, debería dejarle ser feliz con una mujer que le guste, claro que lo más conveniente es que sea una de nuestro tipo, por la duración de su vida, pero a él ¿en verdad le gustan las chicas? Dijo que su primer amor era otro chico, ¿tendré yo oportunidad?

Cada vez se me hace más difícil esperar, soportar esto en mi pecho, por eso escribo esto, por primera vez con una fecha. Por favor Feliciano, no me des esperanzas vacías si no me correspondes, pero tampoco te alejes porque te necesito, aunque parezca irónico, cuando fuiste mi aliado de guerra y siempre me necesitaste, te volviste necesario para mí. Así que hoy compré un ramo de rosas y, con él, te pediré, con todas sus letras, que seas mi novio."

Feliciano venía llegando cuando cerré mi libreta, le escuché tocar y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, dejé las rosas y los chocolates sobre mi escritorio, respiré profundo y abrí la puerta.

―Hola Italia

― ¡Hola Alemania! Me da gusto verte, ve~

―pasa, ¿quieres algo? Tengo comida lista

―claro, me encanta comer contigo, ve~

―Bueno, pero necesito hablar contigo primero― rayos, empiezo a ponerme algo nervioso,

― ¿De qué quieres hablar Lud?― levanté la mirada y enseguida se exaltó, abrí la boca y titubeé varias veces antes de poder hablar bien.

―Y-yo…― siento arder mi rostro, diablos no me quiero poner así, ―… las rosas rojas en mi país son una declaración de amor…

―N-no era eso lo que quise hacerte pensar ese día, s-si me hubieras preguntado de otra forma habría entendido que debía aclarar eso, ve~

― ¡P-pero no es eso lo que quiero decir!― le tomé de los hombros hablándole firme, el aire se ha tornado tenso, él parece temer, no, no quiero que me tengas miedo… ―Feliciano, por favor espera un momento.

Asentiste y yo fui a mi oficina por lo que te pienso dar, respiré profundo sólo esperando que esto no terminé mal.

― F-Feliciano….― El ramo de flores le cayó sobre las piernas, ―qui-quiero que tomes esto, como lo que significa en mi hogar―.

―…― mi cara ardía, mis dientes apretados rechinaron levemente, sé que él tenía una expresión absorta, aunque evité mirarle,

―A-Alemania… yo…― por favor, Feliciano, no me digas no, ―Lo siento por confundirte tanto con esto, yo… no quiero hacerte sufrir, perdón… pero en verdad deberías aclarar lo que sientes, estás confun…

― ¡No es así! Italia, yo también me lo quise plantear de esa forma, pero las cosas caen por su propio peso y ya no me lo puedo negar más― caí de rodillas y me recargue en una suya, ¡¿Por qué mierda me tenía que ver tan débil?! ¿Cómo es que él logró lo que ninguno de mis enemigos, verme así?

―yo…― por favor Feliciano, no me rechaces, sería demasiado doloroso, ―m-me siento alagado. Y, Lud, te quiero mucho, pero… no de esa manera…― debí de esperarlo, pero no podía, al menos, no te alejes de mí por esto, Veneciano, ―perdón, en verdad, lo siento, siempre me tendrás cómo un amigo― apreté mis puños, y sentí como si entre ellos estuviese mi corazón y fuera así de aplastado. ―Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que eres una gran persona, alguien más se enamorará de ti.― asentí intentando que mis lagrimas no escaparan y manteniendo el tono de mi voz.

―Entiendo, pero necesito decirlo, ha llegado a una intensidad tal que es insostenible, por favor, Feliciano. Escucha bien esto, que no lo repetiré, porque cuando un alemán dice esto, entrega en estas palabras todo: TE AMO. No sé cómo, ni cuándo comenzó; este sentimiento fue creciendo en mi pecho hasta que simplemente no lo pude callar, mucho menos negar.― las lágrimas cayeron resistiéndose a mi voluntad.

―Ludwig… por favor no estés triste… ve-verte así me duele…― levanté la vista y me mordí la lengua para contener el llanto, ―te qui…― negó con la cabeza reprobatorio a sí mismo.

―No nece…― abrí la boca para intentar decirle que no era necesaria ninguna explicación si no sentía lo que yo, pero él me silenció con el toque de su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

―Tú eres muy importante para mí…, como si fueras un hermano, más que un amigo, ese cariño…, ese amor que te tengo no desaparecerá jamás… Por eso nunca me separaré de ti, siempre voy a mantenerme a tu lado, yo… realmente lamento que no sea de la misma forma, pero, también te necesito, también siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Por favor perdona que te diga eso pero no me atraes de esa manera. Sin embargo si te parece podemos estar como siempre, seguir siendo amigos. Ve~― sonreí, Italia, me alegra que hayas sido tú, tal vez otro no hubiera querido estar cerca de mí, pero tú, tan dulce, no puedes dejar perder una gran amistad.

Siento un abrazo que me tomó desprevenido, él me rodea con sus brazos, así yo puedo llorar en su hombro, es el mejor, como amigo, como persona, lo amo, y no es por cualquier cosa, aun siendo hombre es alguien digno de un amor como el que le tengo.

Esta noche tardó un poco más en ir a acostarse en mi cama, y, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, pues no quiero desconfiar de él, porque sé que él no es así; tuve miedo, miedo de que no volviera a estar cerca, un miedo irrazonable pero presente; llegó por fin y me sentí aliviado.

―Alemania, ¿sigues despierto?, ve~― me preguntó, yo sólo le hice una seña de que viniera a dormir, él obedeció, no sé que tan pronto se habrá dormido, pero yo no dormí tan bien, cuando pude conciliar el sueño fue porque estaba aspirando su cálido aroma abrazado a él.

A la mañana siguiente seguía adorablemente dormido, ¡¿cómo es que me vuelve tan loco este italiano?! Quería hacer tanto con él en ese instante, que mis puños cerrados temblaban del esfuerzo por tener que frenarme. Me retiré a hacer el desayuno. En esos momentos me pregunté si realmente el decir lo que sentía bastaría para quitarme ese peso de encima, aunque es cierto que esta mañana me siento mejor.

Comenzamos el entrenamiento un poco más tarde e invité a desayunar antes de éste a Japón, tenía la mirada misteriosa e inexpresiva de siempre, pero creo que nos observaba demasiado, o tal vez… ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo me sentiría frente a los otros países en una situación en que Italia y yo tuviéramos una relación, no sé si sería conveniente hacerlo público, ni si Feliciano pensaría lo mismo que yo al respecto…

―Doitsu-san, ¿se encuentra bien?― ¿por qué Japón preguntó eso de repente?― hay un aura de tensión alrededor suyo.

―Estoy bien… sólo no dormí bien― ¿eh, que pasó?, creo que vi un pequeño brillo extraño en los ojos de Kiku, luego me asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, muy picara como para ser suya, antes de sacudir su cabeza de quien sabe qué, que pensaba.

Parecía que todo era otra vez como siempre, pero me mentía nuevamente, creyendo que me iba a bastar de lo que tenía, y tal vez podría, pero definitivamente sufría mucho por ello. La tentativa era exorbitante, que durmiese a mi lado pronto pasó a que hiciera lo que quería hacer el día 14, cuando le dije lo que sentía, claro que no fue lo mismo, sin embargo para mí significó mucho.

_Un beso_, conciso en lo sutil, apenas un roce en sus labios, me quedé, obviamente, con las ganas de mucho más, pero el beso me ayudó a satisfacer ese deseo aunque sea un poco, me siento algo culpable, por robarle un beso mientras no tiene conciencia de nada, mas no me arrepiento. Apenas han pasado tres días y siento que pasaron siglos (lo digo en serio, y yo sí he vivido varios siglos), aunque no sea así. Por cierto me he pasado embelesado viéndole, deseaba ese beso en cada momento del día, por eso lo terminé por consumar, gracias a que a pesar del día que es decidió dormir conmigo.

Me alegré al ver lo mucho que le gustó el pay de queso que le hicimos Japón y yo por su cumpleaños, como le gusta llamar a su fundación nacional. Aunque su hermano me haya golpeado de nuevo, el que decidiera quedarse en mi casa a dormir aun hoy, me hace aun más feliz.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer cap, no se preocupen, sigo trabajando con los otros :3 Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

_**Único**_

_**Capitulo 2: Único a quien no le adivinas el pensamiento**_

RENUNCIA: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

Advertencia: Groserías en, y de un, Italiano, (Romano).

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Japón pov

Se me hace extraño, Italia-kun está en verdad muy extraño, él suele ser muy directo, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él, ni aun hoy siendo aniversario de su fundación nacional, pero, aunque mis pensamientos volaron hace unos días, el día 15 de este mes, para ser exactos; noté finalmente que mis amigos no son pareja todavía, parece, es más, puedo asegurar que ambos sienten lo mismo, pero, aunque estos últimos días no he podido estar mucho con ellos he notado el ambiente de ansias, más en Alemania, creí que Feliciano-kun se apresuraría a aclarar las cosas pero por alguna razón no lo ha hecho, ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que le dije eso, tal vez no esté seguro, ¿o será que tiene miedo, o se siente herido por algo del pasado?

¿Sabes?, recuerdo que hace poco tuvimos una conversación, por la cual insinúo que sería posible lo que acabo de preguntarme. Le observé un poco curioso, quería preguntarle desde hace tiempo:

―Italia-kun, ¿por qué sigue a todas esas chicas si no termina en nada?, es decir, casi siempre sólo son halagos de usted.― se detuvo en seco, su boca desvaneció su habitual sonrisa, sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero me pareció que su cara perdía color.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta, Japón?― No podría decir si estaba desconcertado o no, lo seguro era la seriedad anormal, el peso en el ambiente.

―P-perdone si le incomodo, no quiero que se sienta m…

―No, ― me interrumpió y soltó un suspiro. ―creo que sería injusto para ambos si anduviera con una chica, es decir, si no es nación, y aun si lo fuera, me parece injusto si la muerte llega a alguien demasiado pronto y el otro se queda solo, también que se desee vivir más y no se pueda, sé que, esté o no consiente de ello, me dolería una muerte. Por eso no salgo con ellas, pero un alago no lastima a nadie ¿cierto? Ve~.―sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos como abiertos los míos, yo sólo atiné a palmearle la espalda.

―Lo lamento Feliciano-kun, todo está bien ¿sí?― asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas, Ludwig-san iba llegando y al verle, tallándose los ojos con las mangas ya mojadas, corrió hacia nosotros lleno de preocupación.

― ¡Italia! ¿Estás bien?― él, al verlo, le sonrió asintiendo.

―Sí, sólo es que me golpee cuando caminaba hacia atrás, ve~― Alemania-san lo empezó a sermonear, yo no cabía de desconcierto, Italia-kun… ¡¿Mintió?!

Nunca había creído eso, además, días después le volvía a ver llorar cuando volví a mencionarle algo al respecto del amor, pero más directamente, por esos días que vi una faceta extraña en Feliciano-kun puedo deducir que tal vez algo le afecte, tanto que tiene miedo del amor, es algo complicado.

En fin, el día de hoy espero que se aclaren las cosas, en verdad ambos parecían observarse anhelantes durante la fiesta, de la cual por cierto, Lovino-kun corrió a varias personas a la mitad de ésta, aunque es bastante comprensible, ya que varios se habían excedido en la bebida, e Inglaterra-san ya estaba diciendo disparates y subiéndose a la mesa.

Además tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir el pay, que Ludwig-san y yo hicimos de forma decente, en la madrugada lo terminamos para tenerlo listo por la mañana, Italia-kun estaba muy emocionado por él, dio varios brincos emocionado y repetía que ya lo quería probar mientras le servíamos su rebanada. Al final del día, a pesar de las replicas del hermano de Feliciano, él se fue a dormir a casa de Alemania, espero que eso se aproveche y digan por fin sus sentimientos.

* * *

Romano pov

El día de hoy por fin lo vi, _che palle_, mi tonto hermano menor no viene a casa tan seguido y… ¡Waaa quiero matar a ese maldito bastardo macho patatas! Mi hermano, se fue con él hoy, ¡hoy maldita sea! Ni siquiera porque es nuestro cumpleaños, así que es su culpa, todo es su culpa, lo odio, a él y al bastardo de España.

Todo empezó esta mañana, rayos, por el día que es, era obvio que varios bastardos no iban a faltar a la oportunidad de una fiesta, estaban ahí: Mi hermano, obviamente, aunque sólo Veneciano, Seborga se quedó con Wy, que porque los dos tienen la misma naturaleza, eso de consulados independientes, qué pasa con esta familia, es degradante. Además vino Bélgica, ella si es agradable, trajo a Holanda también; los tres idiotas (Prusia, Francia, maldito, y España, ¡puto bastardo de mierda!); Austria y Hungría; el estúpido _fligio di puttana_ del macho patatas (Alemania), ¿Grecia?; Japón, vino con su hermanita (Taiwán); Inglaterra (Jalado por el maldito bastardo imbécil de Francia); EUA detrás de ellos (como siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa) y jalando a Canadá; también algunos países latinoamericanos, como Uruguay y Ecuador.

Entonces, con todos esos malditos revoltosos afuera de mi casa haciendo un puto escándalo, me levanté, casi les aviento una pedrada. Bien, había invitado a Bélgica, a mi hermano, ¡pero no a todos los demás! Pronto se organizó un desastre en mi patio, porque no les iba a dejar entrar con todas las mierdas de alcohol francés que traían. Rayos, al final terminé riéndome un poco con las tonterías de tantos idiotas juntos, tengo que aceptar que algunos se ven muy graciosos borrachos, con eso me refiero a Inglaterra, corrí a todo el maldito gentío antes de que comenzaran con el exhibicionismo, todavía se quedaron Japón, su hermanita, Bélgica se fue jalada por su hermano, Austria, Hungría, ese maldito de Alemania, afortunadamente, Prusia se fue con Francia, España se quedó, Uruguay y Ecuador se fueron luego de un partido de futbol y mi estúpido hermano era quien insistía en estar más tiempo con estas personas.

―Vamos hermanito, la estamos pasando bien, ve~.

― ¡Ya cállate, rayos, sólo a ti se te ocurre invitar a tantos!

―ve~, pero yo sólo invité a los señores Austria y Hungría, a Japón y Taiwán, y a Alemania y Prusia.

―L-lamento que mi hermano hay causado este alboroto.― dijo el idiota de las patatas mientras yo lo veía con ganas de matarlo.

Alemania y Japón sacaron poco después el pay que habían traído como uno de los regalos. No lo sacaron antes, porque era demasiada gente; Veneciano estaba muy contento, el pay de queso es su pay favorito, no estaba tan mal, pero Feliciano hacía un maldito escándalo por él.

― ¿Qué haces, Romano?― me preguntó el bastardo de España, como si fuera tan difícil de notar.

―como, ¿Qué no ves, imbécil?

―no, yo me refiero a ¿Por qué te aíslas?― seguí comiendo sin molestarme en responder, él se me quedaba mirando como si no tuviera nada más que hacer.

― ¿Qué me ves, bastardo?― desvió la mirada suspirando.

―oh, que bonitas flores, ― dijo cuando el verde de sus ojos chocó con el lila de las flores a mi lado, ― ¿Cuáles son?― preguntó, acercándose a olerlas.

―Heliotropos, tienen un mes aquí, las trajo Veneciano, las plantó de los pies y sí pegaron. ― me miró de nuevo, y luego volteó a ver a mi tonto hermano que se había colgado del brazo de Alemania, ― ¡Maldito macho patatas, aléjate de Feliciano!― fui a separar a ese maldito de mi hermano menor pero no parece que mis golpes bastaran, rayos.

― ¡¿Qué quieres ir a quedarte a casa de ese bastardo?!― pregunté incrédulo, ―maldito, ni siquiera hoy puedes darle más importancia a la que se supone que es tu casa, estúpido, cómo puedes ser tan imbécil como para ser tan influenciado por ese idiota de las papas.

―por favor, hermanito~

―vamos, Romano, deja que vaya con sus amigos, no hay nada de malo.― terminé por ceder ante la insistencia de los presentes, así que creí que estaría solo el resto del día, que, prácticamente, ya sólo sería la noche.

Maldito Antonio, sólo yo soy tan imbécil como para caer en su trampa. "Olvidó" adrede su guitarra, con la que estaban llevando el compás de las mañanitas, que ni aun así pudieron cantar bien. Tuve que dejar entrar de nuevo al bastardo.

―Tómala y lárgate idiota,

―Gracias Romano~― entró y la tomó en sus manos, yo le abrí la puerta para que se fuera, el que nos encontráramos solos me… incomodaba, ―Romano…― no se iba, como si al cruzar esa puerta le fuera a pasar algo muy malo, arqueé la ceja, ― ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? A pesar de que quiero estar contigo, pareces evitarlo todo lo que puedes, a veces me pregunto si realmente me detestas.― de qué estaba hablando ese tonto, en verdad no se daba cuenta.

―Detesto estar contigo, por eso, España― él puso una cara como de que le hubiera golpeado el estomago y me preguntó "¿Por qué?" no le iba a contestar eso, volvió a preguntar paso a paso mientras se acercaba a mí, cerró la puerta y continuó acercándose, dejando de lado la guitarra, me hacía para atrás y finalmente lo empujaba, ―no te acerques tanto, maldición, me siento raro contigo―, "¿Por qué?"

― ¡Porque eres un maldito bastardo, imbécil, estúpido! ¡Rayos, idiota, aléjate! ¡Maldición!

―No, Lovino, ya deja de intentar alejarme― quería esconder la cara y no tenía en donde, sentí sus brazos rodearme, ―Todo este tiempo que sigo aquí, día tras día, es porque ya no puedo… vivir sin ti.

― ¿Por qué dices esas cosas, estúpido?― lo aparté de mi, por qué sentía ese calor invadiéndome cada vez que estaba cerca, me abochorna, desde hace mucho tiempo, es molesto, ¿Por qué ahora ese calor se siente más intenso en mi pecho, cuando recuerdo las cosas ridículas como la que me dijo y las veces que mencionó que le parecía lindo, o que me quería? ―Te odio.

― ¿Por qué?

―rayos ¿no sabes preguntar otra cosa?

―Hay cosas que pasan tarde o temprano, te conozco bastante Romano, sé que si dices esas cosas no es exactamente lo que otros definimos como eso, te has puesto rojito, como un tomate…

― ¡Cállate, maldición!― tomó mi mejilla y terminé por temblar.

―tienes vergüenza, ¿es por eso, que detestas estar conmigo?― le desvié la mirada, el verde de sus ojos es penetrante, maldición, ―Lovino…― me volteo a verle por inercia, y recibo una sensación húmeda en los labios, me está besando, lo trato de empujar y él se aferra, poco a poco no sé dónde demonios queda mi conciencia, nos separamos hasta que faltó el aire, le estoy rodeando con los brazos, ¡pero ¿qué mierda es esto?!

― ¡Lárgate, ahora maldito bastardo!― vuelve a intentar besarme y yo intento evitarlo, termino cayendo sobre el sillón, donde él me acorrala, rayos.

― ¿ves? Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Por lo que sentimos, sé que me correspondes Lovi, esto era inevitable, porque te amo.

Vuelve a besarme, maldición, esto es tu culpa Veneciano, puto Antonio, me sigue besando, y ¿Por qué correspondo? ¡Rayos!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Je, había olvidado la nota, Espero estén disfrutando la lectura y Felíz cumple a los Italias (17 de marzo fundación nacional)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Único**_

_**Capitulo 3: Único temor **_

Renuncia: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo y genial dueño Hidekazu Himaruya :3

Nota, lo edité, je

* * *

Italia pov

No estoy muy seguro de qué debería hacer, lo que siente Ludwig no sé si sea confusión o realmente sea algo más ¿realmente podría ser amor? Y respecto a lo que siento yo, realmente no estoy seguro, le aprecio tanto, le quiero tanto, me duele cada cosa que le duele a él, pero hay algo que me frena, creo que es miedo. ¿Sabes? En realidad esta es la primera vez que me pongo a pensar tanto en qué es lo que siento, normalmente me dejo llevar por impulsos, aunque hago algunas pequeñas excepciones, pero esto me confunde mucho.

¡Caramba! Quiero seguir lo que yo creo, dejarme llevar, pero me da miedo, Alemania, ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan sencillo como yo? Desde hace cuatro días he intentado preguntar con otros países, pero tengo problemas con ello, algo se atraviesa y parece que las cosas están en contra de que me puedan dar un concejo, ni siquiera quienes siempre están conmigo (aparte de Alemania) están ahora. Hace un tiempo cuando Ludwig se confundió por el regalo de San Valentín que le di, puesto que en su casa hay cosas que significan algo más de lo que simplemente son, (y yo le di un ramo de rosas rojas sin saber que eso era una declaración de amor), no pensé que aquello fuera más que confusión, cuando supe del mal entendido, claro, pero nunca me puse a pensar qué pasaría si no, ve~, nunca lo visualice de esa manera, es cierto que es un hombre digno de admirarse, un gran amigo, mucho más sensible de lo que parece, que cuando aprecia a alguien nunca lo abandona, es razonable, amable aunque al principio pueda dar miedo, siempre se esfuerza en lo que hace, es, realmente es muy bueno, alguien que no quiero que nunca se aleje de mi lado.

Pero siendo como es Alemania (emocional, pocas veces, pero muy intensamente), me sorprende que diga querer un amorío entre hombres, me hace dudar sobre si es confusión; pero también está el hecho de que lo que él siente por mí, sea consecuencia de su falta de esas experiencias, o su aprecio.

Aun así algo me dice que si algo sale mal podría alejarse por completo de mí, es lo que más temo, por eso, a pesar de que él me quiera así y que me duela rechazarlo, yo prefiero no ser más que amigos, no correr el riesgo. _Yo no quiero perderle_.

Ahora que lo pienso, también está el hecho de que su territorio es la mayoría de lo que fue… Sacro Imperio Romano. Esto no lo sabe Japón, pero, la última vez que hablé con él, me pregunté si lo mismo que dijo que me estaba pasando con Ludwig no aplicaba también por Sacro Imperio…

Ve~ a veces las cosas son complicadas, ah, cierto, te contaré mi conversación con Japón. Hace unos días invité a una linda chica a comer, ya la había invitado, aunque no siempre acepta, ella es muy linda y me da confianza y seguridad estar cerca de ella, es un poco tímida pero a veces me da miedo el cómo reacciona, sin embargo siempre que le pido perdón se tranquiliza, es muy educada, aunque también un poco estricta y se pone celosa de que salude a otras chicas, aunque no lo quiere aceptar, tal vez porque todavía no somos algo más que amigos, he estado, varias veces, a punto de pedirle que seamos novios, pero me detenía porque ella es humana. Aun así estábamos compartiendo otra vez un poco de pasta y conversando.

En ese momento llegó Japón, él ya la había visto antes, pero siempre sigue siendo muy formal.

―Buenas tardes, ¿No interrumpo nada?

―Hola Kiku, no, ve~, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? Ve~― Japón y mi otra visita se miraron unos instantes y luego él contestó, mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

―No está vez, gracias, si no le molesta, esperaré de aquel lado.― nosotros asentimos y él se alejó a donde había señalado. Luego de que ella se fue me acerqué a Kiku disculpándome por hacerlo esperar.

―Tampoco es bueno que le de alas a esa chica― dijo por toda contestación

―bu-bueno yo…― le expliqué mi contradicción interna, le dije que realmente me gustaba mucho estar con ella, entonces me dijo algo que no estaba esperando, casi susurrando mencionó: "se parece mucho a Alemania-san".

― ¿Eh, qué quieres decir, Japón? ve~―

―Tal vez por eso la quiere, porque se enamoró de Ludwig-san, pero no lo cree así porque es un hombre, y entonces busca a alguien que se le parezca.― en el momento aquello me desconcertó, negué con la cabeza, Japón me tomó el hombro, haciendo que volteara a verle, tenía arriba la ceja.

―No está mal. Realmente ella se parece mucho a él, desprende esa misma aura, ¿no se ha preguntado por qué le gusta? ¿Cómo se sentiría si fuese Ludwig con quien tuviese una relación amorosa?―

…Ahora que lo acabo de recordar, sentí algo de calor en mis mejillas ante la idea

…En ese momento recordé el primer beso que tuve y mis ojos se abrieron al conectar, la apariencia y personalidad de los tres, rubios de ojos azules y semblante temible, y finalmente muy dulces conmigo, aunque no pareciera así en un principio, aunque Sacro Imperio Romano era un poco… acosador.

Mis ojos se habían abierto, pero mi mirada la desvié de la de Japón, quien, creo, la buscaba. Entrecerré mis ojos de nuevo, creí que lo había superado… las lágrimas me salieron sin que tuviera conciencia de ello, Kiku se preocupó y volvió a disculparse, por hacerme sentir mal, siete veces en ese mismo momento. Terminé riendo un poco amargo, intentando que Japón no se preocupara, tal vez sería mejor consultarlo con Hungría, ella sabía lo de Sacro Imperio y ha sido como una madre para mí. Eso fue lo que pensé.

Pero no contaba con que no estuviera.

― ¿Y no sabes como a qué hora regresa? Por favor, Austria, necesito hablar con ella.―él negó con la cabeza disculpándose.

―Lo siento, pero sólo sé que iba a estar con Bélgica hoy, no sé a qué hora venga. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, te vez angustiado, Italia.― negué con la cabeza y busqué a alguien más que me ayudara, mientras tanto pensaba si era realmente lo que me suponía.

Pero no encontré a nadie más, no en ese momento. Me siento extraño, es decir, respecto a Lud, pero si me pone nervioso, o incluso me atrae la idea de estar con él sólo porque me recuerda a Sacro Imperio me sentiré mal, no quiero lastimarlo de esa manera, o mentirme a mí mismo.

Más tarde decidí volver a salir, luego de la siesta había tenido cierta determinación, tuve un sueño, donde veía a Sacro Imperio, me hablaba, al principio yo no escuchaba lo que decía, pero luego se fue aclarando su voz…

"…sé feliz, Italia, es lo que más deseo…, aunque quisiera ser yo, quien estuviera ahí…" y cuando miré donde señalaban sus ojos… Ludwig era quien estaba ahí, me miré a mi mismo y me veía justo como cuando era pequeño. Sacro Imperio me dio un beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual sonreí, me dirigía a donde Alemania y a cada paso iba creciendo hasta mi edad actual, cuando de súbito regresé y le pregunté qué había de él, entonces me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que ya había pasado su momento.

Me sentí un poco mal al dejarlo atrás, pero cuando voltee al otro lado Alemania estaba esperándome, mirándome fijamente…, y mi corazón comenzó a sentirse más acelerado, cuando menos sentí estaba corriendo hacia él y… lo abrazaba, muy fuerte, y él a mí, sentí un gran calor en mi pecho al tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera un sueño, sentí claramente la calidez de sus brazos. Luego, con toda naturalidad, aunque sin quitar cierto nerviosismo, nos besamos, entonces desperté, preguntándome si ese sueño significaría algo y apunto de seguir mis impulsos e ir a donde estuviera él.

Pero Ludwig llegó hablando del entrenamiento y me miró con su semblante serio, por alguna razón me dio mucho miedo y ya no pude continuar.

* * *

Espero que lo estén disfrutando ya que esta pareja es un amor :3

¿merezco comentarios?  
anden aunque sea como regalo de cumpleaños si? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Único**

_**Capitulo 4: Única duda**_

_Renuncia:_Los personajes no son mios, lalala, son de Himaruya Hidekazu-sama :3

Nota: Edité el capi anterior, hechenle un ojito antes de leer este, por fa, y perdón las molestias

* * *

Italia pov

Este día todo parecía ir en retroceso, Alemania me empieza a dar miedo de nuevo, como cuando no éramos amigos tan cercanos, y me esforzaba por ser su amigo con el recuerdo de su rostro cuando le dije que quería ser su amigo, sus ojos de ilusión, fueron la primera vez que sentí ternura por él, por eso seguía a su lado a pesar de mi miedo, que fui perdiendo lentamente. Este día sentía todo aquel temor de nuevo.

En el entrenamiento no podía concentrarme y Alemania me regañaba más, y más; aunque no hay guerra ahora Ludwig dice que podría ser en cualquier momento y por eso debemos esforzarnos por seguir entre el circulo de los más fuertes…, se preocupa por mí… me pregunto si en verdad retrocedemos o avanzamos, aunque sea muy despacio.

― ¡Italia!― escuché sus gritos de nuevo, sonreí, intentando sobrellevar mi nerviosismo y parecer normal, ― ¿Entreteniéndote otra vez con el gato?...

Y así pasé el día, pero se llegó el ocaso y un silencio que nunca se había dado en la cena, su mirada estaba pérdida, se veía lejos y a pesar de ello tan cerca, fría, como ubicada en un cielo de invierno, y al mismo tiempo resplandecía una inmensa calidez en ella…

De pronto me miró, inmediatamente desvió la vista, sin decir nada levantó sus platos y se dirigió al fregadero.

―Alemania…― me volteó a ver, ―Gracias por preocuparte por mí― quería decírselo, así que lo hice, él se quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego, sonrojándose, respondió:

―No es nada…― parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y las palabras salieron solas de mis labios.

―Siempre estás en mi corazón, incluso dentro de mucho tiempo seguirás en él― vi elevarse el color rojo a sus orejas y parte del cuello, y escuché un "y tú en el mío" gritado y con dificultad para salirle de la garganta.

Más tarde, a la hora de dormir sentí un abrazo repentino y me aparté en auto reflejo, luego él se giró sobre la cama y cuando quise disculparme parecía estar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir con alguien a que me diera un buen concejo. Pero los concejos que me dieron…

Primero me encontré con Francia:

―Francis~, oye, hermanito Francia~― le llamé él volteó y me sonrió. ―Ve~

―Oh, ¿qué pasa pequeño? ― Me preguntó acercándose.

―Pues quería aclarar algo y creo que tú me puedes ayudar, ve~, podrías darme un consejo respecto al amor ¿verdad?― se acercó haciendo ademanes graciosos que no entendí mientras me respondía en un tono igual de gracioso, hermanito Francia siempre es muy divertido.

―Claro pequeño~, y no sólo concejos, créeme no por nada soy el país del amour~― me tomó del hombro y me dirigió a un asiento. ―bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Quieres ganarte el corazón de una bella dama, no sabes cómo decírselo, acaso no está disponible, o quieres saber cómo hacerla feliz en un momento de privacidad?― mis mejillas se coloraron un poco por las preguntas precipitadas de Francia.

―N-no exactamente, emm… recuerdas… no, bueno… creo que no he superado a alguien que creí que sí y… ahora… inconscientemente busco a quien se le parezca.― su expresión cambió totalmente, era realmente seria.

―Ya veo…, dime, ¿por qué superar a esa persona?― intentando no llorar susurré: "Murió". Él me abrazó, ahora sabía de quien hablaba.  
―No importa que no le superes, a veces aunque alguien muera puedes conservarle en tu corazón. Sólo un detalle, ¿buscar a alguien que se parezca?― asentí

―ve~ a penas me he dado cuenta― torció la boca ―que la chica que creí que me gustaba se parece mucho en físico y actitud… y además…

Terminé por decirle todo.

―Bueno, lo único que puedo decirte es que, conociendo la situación ya a plenitud, si bien es cierto que se parecen, es más bien que el pasado de Sacro Imperio te está poniendo inseguro, pero, ellos dos son lo suficientemente distintos y, por la forma en que te has expresado, en realidad aunque el pasado te pese tanto, te enamoraste de Alemania, aunque al principio no se dieron cuenta de ello, la chica se parece a Alemania, ella si está fuera de tu sentir real, aunque te atraiga…, y bastante.

Cuando me dijo eso recapitulé y pensé en ello un momento, era cierto, a pesar de todo Ludwig era distinto y realmente me agradaba de él también lo que no se parecía a Sacro Imperio Romano.

―Entiendo, le diré, ve~― me iba a ir, feliz de tener claras las cosas, cuando Francis me detuvo.

―Espera, ¿Qué le dirás? Alemania es un tipo muy cerrado, no lo va a tomar bien, no puedes decir eso, se iría y te tendría asco y fobia después

― ¿eh? P-pero… él me dio flores e intentó darme un anillo… hace poco más de una semana cuando fuimos a un restaurante y… parecía querer que…— hermanito Francia alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego?

―… E-entró en shock, no hemos hablado de eso ni siquiera… ¡Waaaa! ¿Qué debería hacer?― él me palmeó la espalda y me dijo que mejor dejara las cosas así, aunque Ludwig también me quisiera, (aunque lo más seguro es que algo lo hubiese confundido algo y no que sintiera algo así por mi), él no lo soportaría, el hecho de tener una relación con otro hombre, mucho menos hacer aquello público.

Me retiré un poco triste por eso, luego me encontré con Suiza, tal vez una segunda opinión no sería mala.

―Suiza, ve~…― él me apuntó con un arma diciendo que no me atreviera a acercarme a Liechtenstein.

―N-no, sólo quería un concejo…― bajó el arma aun desconfiado e hizo una seña para que le dijera. ― ¿Qué debería hacer si me he enamorado de un hombre?― sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

― ¿Qué dices, no te gustan las chicas, Italia?

―P-pues sí, pero me enamoré de un chico― se detuvo a pensar un poco.

― ¿Qué clase de chico?

―Alemania― le contesté directamente, de nuevo puso los ojos en blanco y tan abiertos como platos.

― ¡No se te ocurra decirle nada!― Temblé ante tal grito y negué frenéticamente la cabeza, ―l-las personas como él no pod… no pueden cargar con algo como eso… cómo decirlo, sería muy vergonzoso y problemático. Sé que Alemania no es tan orgulloso como Aus… c-como algunas personas, pero no conviene que digas nada, o se terminará alejando para siempre, su amistad irá a quiebre.

Y así fue como un tanto más desanimado llegué a casa de Hungría tal vez ya hubiese llegado y me daría la pauta final.

―No, lo siento pero no ha vuelto, Italia, ¿no quieres pasar? Te daré unos dulces― poco después estaba dentro comiendo, supuse que eso me animaría pero a penas los probé y me di cuenta que no me sabían a nada, suspiré. ― ¿Qué pasa? Dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar.― decidí decirle.

―E-es que…— solté otro suspiro, —me enamoré de Alemania, pero me dijeron que no era conveniente decirle. — Austria me miró severo, como cuando era pequeño y vivía bajo su custodia, suspiró y puso luego ojos cansados.

—Hace poco, si no mal recuerdo hubo una confusión entre ustedes, él emocionalmente se puso muy mal, no creo que sea conveniente que sean más que amigos, yo, que lo observé todos esos días, puedo decirte que, aunque parezca que sí, él no podría manejar una relación con un hombre, emocionalmente, digo. Lo siento Italia, pero, que mantengas esto en secreto será lo mejor para ambos. No digas tus sentimientos aun si llega a parecer que sería conveniente, no te engañes y vayas a cometer un error que le o les haga daño, pase lo que pase, no le digas que te enamoraste de él, ni siquiera si siente lo mismo.

Esa misma tarde vi a Alemania de nuevo, se veía pensativo y me miraba constantemente, hasta que de un momento a otro me preguntó:

― ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso ayer, Italia…? Eso de que siempre estaré en tu corazón― se le estaba elevando el color rojo de nuevo, pero ya no me preocupa como las primeras veces que pensaba que estaba enfermo.

―Pues sólo eso, que siempre estás en mi corazón, Alemania, eres mi mejor amigo, ve~― le respondí con sinceridad, no era como si quisiera decir otra cosa.

―Como un amigo ¿no?― me volvió a cuestionar, yo asentí, aunque también sentía algo un poco distinto.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta, Lud?― él negó con la cabeza, y luego respondió que por nada, y luego de eso, aunque no he hecho nada malo me sentí mal, pero no dije nada.

Me dolía no poder decirle que lo amo de la misma forma, pero no hacía eso claramente por miedo, no sé a qué le tengo más miedo, pero lo siento hasta los huesos, aun así, quisiera ignorar todo y decirle que también siento lo mismo, mas definitivamente me arrepentiría por siempre si eso lo lastimara o alejara, o si alguno de los dos estuviera confundido y no amara al otro en verdad, es decir, yo no me pongo así como él, ¿no debería ser igual si ambos sentimos lo mismo, o yo no lo amo tanto, o él simplemente está muy confundido? Es mi mejor amigo, es lo único que tengo claro, no quiero perderlo por eso… lo quiero tanto, no quiero hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, estoy aquí, han pasado varios días, y no siento que Alemania esté feliz, como cuando no había pasado nada de esto…, parece que ni siquiera durmió bien ayer, a pesar de que parecía feliz desde el 17 que, a pesar de ser mi cumpleaños, viniera a su casa a dormir, sólo fue una alegría pasajera. Se ha quedado dormido antes que yo esta vez y, entre sueños me abrazó, suspiró sobre mi cuello y me estremecí ante tal acto, luego de un rato volvió a su posición inicial, pero yo no concilio el sueño. He terminado sobre su pecho, observándole.

_Me pregunto, cómo sería besarle…_

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, mas seguía sin poder apartarme, sin poder separarme de sus labios. Ese simple contacto era mágico, le besé una, dos, tres veces y era querer más que el sólo tener sus labios entre los míos, pero sabía que si intentaba algo más se despertaría, me costó mucho trabajo no volver a besarle, de alguna manera, por alguna razón, ansiaba besarle, aunque sigo sin entender muy bien por qué; luego él volvió a abrazarme como antes, eso me pareció agradable pero…

Aun así esa noche no pude dormir. Al día siguiente Ludwig me preguntó por qué me veía tan cansado, yo le respondí que había soñado que muchos gatos me aplastaban, él alzó una ceja extrañado y me dio un café por ello.

* * *

Espero estén disfrutando y perdonen la tardanza, hacer Italia pov es más dificil de lo que parece, lo juro, además tuve unos problemitas, :P bueno...  
Prometo que éste será mi último fic donde haga Italia pov si no me sale bien, de todos modos creo que tal vez no haría otro tan facilmente, la mente de los italianos es muy complicada *se hace hace bolita y comienza a rodar por el suelo* muy complicada, más bien muy sencilla y particular, tan simple que es complicada *3* Yo me entiendo sola, digamos que lidio con algo así (alguien con mente italiana XD)  
Gracias a todos por seguir mi fic ;D


End file.
